


Kinktober Drabbles

by OswinTheStrange



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Biting, Blindfolds, Blood Play, Body Worship, Bondage, Car Sex, Corset, Dirty Talk, Drunk Sex, F/F, Food Play, Hair Pulling, Hate Sex, Kinktober, Leather, Lingerie, Marking, Master/Slave, Mommy Kink, Office Sex, Outdoor Sex, Pet Play, Roleplay, S&M, Sexting, Shower Sex, Threesome, Wall Sex, forbidden sex/relationship, getting caught, kinktober drabbles, loud, romantic, virgin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 16:27:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16896039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OswinTheStrange/pseuds/OswinTheStrange
Summary: All my drabbles from last October (2018). Bringing them in late and all together rather than in chapters.All drabbles are Rowena x fem!Reader (although for some I guess guy readers could put themselves in if they want)





	Kinktober Drabbles

**Day 1: Blindfolds**

The blindfold was tight, preventing any light from creeping through and remained in place no matter how much you moved your head. You could only rely on your senses of touch and sound. But you weren’t allowed to move, just lay there, so only your hearing was useful to you now.

You could hear her footsteps, slow, steady, evenly-measured. Her heels clicked with each step, growing closer and closer. You nearly jumped when her fingertips brushed your leg. She chuckled at your reaction, a sound more pleasant to your ears than any music.

Neither of you spoke. You’d been warned not to as part of this little sexual experiment and it seemed Rowena wanted to tease you as much as possible with her silence. All she did was trailer her fingers along your body, moving up as her footsteps moved closer to where your head rested, sending shivers up and down your body.

It was amazing how one simple little piece of cloth blocking your sight could make everything seem so much more… erotic. Suspenseful. Enticing.

You had a feeling it wouldn’t be long before you were trying this again.

 

**Day 2: Outdoors**

“Y/N, someone will see us!” Rowena hissed.

“We’re hidden, Ro,” you said, your lips and hands roaming Rowena’s body. “And no one’s even around.”

The park was empty, not a soul in sight. And even if there had been people around, you and Rowena were hidden behind overgrown foliage and a large tree. No one would see you, even if they were looking for you.

“What if someone comes by? They could still hear us,” she said. Despite her worries and hesitance, she still opened up for you, head tilted back so you could have better access to her neck as she grabbed your hips and pulled you closer.

“Then you’ll just have to keep quiet,” you replied, hands slipping under the sundress you’d convinced her to wear. “Difficult for you, I know, but the only other option is that I gag you.”

She scoffed. “As if I’d let you!” She helpfully held the skirt of the dress up, giving you unimpeded access, and moaning as your hands crept between her thighs.

“You’re the one who always wants us to be more sexually explorative. Doing it right here and a gag would be a good start,” you teased, placing a kiss on her neck.

“Let’s just stick with the outdoors part for now,” she moaned. “Now hurry, before someone does come along. I’d rather not risk someone seeing this.”

The risk was part of the thrill. You didn’t want anyone seeing you, either. Rowena, panting and moaning for you like this, desperate and needy for your touch, was something for your eyes only. But the risk of being caught added to the urgency and the adrenaline rush. But rather than saying any of this, you did as she asked and got to work. And then you kept working, getting her higher and higher until she was biting down on her fist to stop from making any noise as her climax hit her.

 

**Day 3: Bondage**

 

You’d never seen a more tantalizing sight than Rowena tied up just for you. Wrists and ankles tied to the posts of the bed, completely bare, hair spread around her head like a fiery halo. You’d never get enough of looking at her. Her expression was pleading, needy and desperate for your touch, but in her eyes was a hint of a challenge; a ‘do what you will’ look that said she was ready to handle anything you could dish out. You were sure you could get that look to disappear. Rowena was sure otherwise. It was time to see who was right.

 

**Day 4: Pet**

Years ago, if someone had told you that you’d enjoy being dominated, enjoy wearing a collar and being on your knees for someone, you’d have told them in no unclear terms to fuck off.

But now, kneeling for Rowena, a black collar adorning your neck, looking up at her as you waited for her to speak, to command, praise, or discipline you, you felt something much more than enjoyment.

“How’s my pet enjoying her new collar?” Rowena asked.

“Very much,” you answered.

She smirked, leaning down to stroke your hair. “Good,” she purred. “I have to say, it rather suits you.”

You leaned into her touch, letting your eyes flutter closed. “Thank you, Mistress.”

You’d never expected to enjoy any of this, or to ever even be in this position in the first place, but with Rowena, it felt perfect and right.

 

**Day 5: Shower Sex**

Shower sex was new to you. Well, most sex was new to you. You hadn’t exactly been very experienced when you’d met Rowena. She’d seen to changing that, though, one new idea at a time. Shower sex was just the most recent.

It was a bit complicated and had to be changed up quite often. You and Rowena changed hotels on a frequent basis, which meant how you had sex in the shower might change depending on what kind of showers your current hotel had. Some were bath/shower combos, some were separate from the tubs, some had seats and some didn’t, and some had removable shower heads while others had the shower head firmly fixed in place.

No matter how familiar or unfamiliar the setup, Rowena always handled herself expertly. You, however, always had a fear of slipping and getting hurt, or of slipping and taking her down with you, leading to you both getting hurt.

But despite your worries, Rowena had none. And even with your hesitance, you found resisting Rowena impossible. Any time you would try, she’d give you this look, the same look that sent your heart pounding and turned your knees to jell-o. But combined with glistening skin and wet hair, she reminded you of a mermaid or siren, drawing you in with a silent song, and any remaining hesitance flew right out the window as one of you would sink to your knees in front of the other.

You had to admit, shower sex was starting to grow on you.

 

**Day 6: Master/slave**

In the outside world, Rowena was a dominate. She put out an air of confidence and strength, with sharp glares and a stern voice that made you want to fall to your knees in front of her. But in the bedroom, she was the complete opposite. A needy sub who was eager and willing to let someone else take control for a while. It had taken her a while to show this side of her, but once she trusted you, she’d given herself over completely. **  
**

That was how your ‘arrangement’ had come to be.

She rested on her knees, looking up at you with wide eyes as she awaited your command. Her hands were bound, hair pulled over one shoulder, leaving her neck partially exposed.

“You’re so beautiful like this,” you murmured, caressing her face.

She let her eyes fall shut, leaning into your touch.

Suddenly, you gave her a sharp, but still gentle enough slap. “I gave you a compliment. What do we do when we’re given compliments?” you asked sternly.

“I’m sorry, Mistress. Thank you,” she said.

You smirked. “Good girl. So long as you don’t forget again.”

 

**Day 7: Body Worship**

You could easily worship Rowena for hours. And she’d gladly let you. Trailing your hands along her soft curves, teasing kisses that trailed down her body, drinking in her sighs and gasps and moans, the occasional glance of green, lust-filled eyes pleading for you to continue.

Rowena was a queen. And a drug. Every thing she did, everything about her, was beautiful, powerful, and intoxicating.

Every so often you’d work her with your mouth and fingers, driving her higher until her orgasm hit, making her shudder and cry out until she was too sensitive and pushed you away. You’d just move elsewhere and continue worshipping her as she deserved.

 

**Day 8: Blood Play**

Sexual experimentation was nothing new to both you and Rowena, particularly with each other. You were willing to try almost anything with her, from the fairly vanilla to the more… exotic or extreme. This was definitely on the more extreme side.

Rowena holding a knife was sexy. Sexy and dangerous. A combination that was an instant turn-on for you. And Rowena trailing said knife across your skin gave you your own mix of feelings that resulted in nervous excitement. But the moment that knife left so much of a nick on your skin…

“Okay, no, stop,” you hissed, flinching away from the knife. Glancing down, you could see tiny beads of blood pooling outside the cut. You’d been cut and seen your own blood before, being a witch made it sort of necessary at times (not to mention your own natural clumsiness), but being in this situation didn’t add any allure or sexiness to it.

Rowena immediately set the knife down on the bedside table, one hand waving over your cut skin as she murmured a spell. When you glanced down again, both the cut and blood were gone. “Are you alright?” she asked. “Did I hurt you?”

“Not badly,” you shrugged, taking her hand to reassure her. “It was just that tiny cut.”

“I’m sorry, darling,” she whispered, kissing your cheek.

“It’s fine. We tried it and it just didn’t work out,” you said. “It happens. Are you okay?”

She nodded. “So long as you are, I am.”

You held your arms open and she fell into your embrace, holding you tightly. A moment passed. Then you said, “The knife was kinda hot, though. A little bit.”

“Do you want to try that again?” she asked.

“Maybe. Just not cutting. And not tonight.”

Sometimes your sexual experiments didn’t work out, sometimes they did, and sometimes they were somewhere in the middle. Tonight was something fitting into the last category.

 

 **Day 9: Threesome  
**   
You’d initially been against having a threesome. You and Rowena had an exclusive relationship and you didn’t like the idea of someone having their hands on her or watching her with hungry eyes as she undressed. That was for you and you alone. **  
**

But with some gentle convincing, pleading eyes, and sweet words whispered into your ear, you gave in. The woman she introduced you to was another witch; a woman named Gina who Rowena had spent a few casual nights with over the years. You were nervous and a bit awkward; the woman was a stranger to you, after all. But with Rowena by your side, you felt much better, and at least the woman was attractive and definitely your type. Older, confident, and potentially morally ambiguous with a sexy voice.

It was far better than you expected. Gina was experienced and attentive to both you and Rowena. She spent most of the time getting to know you, or rather, your body; where to touch, what your reactions meant, how to get you squirming and how to keep you on the edge without pushing you over. It didn’t help when Rowena gave her tips. You worried about Rowena receiving less attention, but she seemed content watching you get teased until you were a needy, begging mess. Only then did she pull Gina away from you, taking control as she gave the other woman a taste of her own medicine. The sight was far more erotic than it should have been.

Eventually, the night ended with all three of you thoroughly satisfied and Gina giving you a wink and telling the two of you to call her when you were in town again before leaving. You were actually glad she left. Sex was one thing, but after-sex cuddles were strictly a you and Rowena activity.

 

**Day 10: Lingerie**

Lingerie wasn’t normally your thing. It was nice to look at, especially when Rowena was the one wearing it, but you yourself never wore it. You didn’t have the confidence to wear it and you’d never had the inclination to. **  
**

Which was why you had no idea what had possessed you to go out to a lingerie store and spend hours searching for the ‘right’ set. The girl at the store had been very helpful, offering help and advice on everything from size to style to color. And finally, you were able to decide on a set.

Afterwards, you’d gone straight home, sneaking in and making sure Rowena was still out running her own errands. You went all out, taking a quick shower, shaving, and even doing your hair and makeup before slipping on the lingerie set.

You finished in the nick of time. “Y/N, I’m home!” Rowena’s voice rang through the house.

“In the bedroom!” you called back, rushing into said room. You hadn’t quite decided how to present yourself yet, and, making a split second decision, you rushed to the bed and positioned yourself carefully, trying to make yourself look alluring.

Your heart pounded nervously with each step you heard drawing nearer to the bedroom until finally, Rowena stood in the doorway. Her eyes widened in surprise, taking in the sight of you dressed in nothing but lingerie and draped across the bed. Then her lips upturned into a smile. “This is an unexpected but welcome sight,” she purred.

“So it looks okay?” you asked.

“Of course, darling!” she said. “You’re like a present, wrapped up just for me. I can’t wait to unwrap you.”

 

**Day 11: Biting**

Your teeth sank gently into soft flesh and Rowena let out a hiss that turned into a moan. **  
**

“That feel okay?” you asked. You enjoyed hurting Rowena during sex, as did she, but you didn’t want to hurt her.

She nodded. “Keep going.”

You did as she asked, biting her again and again, making sure you weren’t too rough with her. She let out a moan each time, encouraging you to keep going. You gladly did so.

 

**Day 12: Romantic**

Being romantic wasn’t something you were used to or even knew how to do. Being in a relationship with Rowena obviously meant there was love, passion, and intimacy. But you weren’t sure about romance. Was it there or wasn’t it? How could you tell? Your only idea of romance was the stereotypical, valentine’s day movie romance type idea. Flowers, candles, a fancy dinner, etc.

The fancy dinners were common when it came to dining with Rowena, and as witches, candles were a must-have. And, of course, various spells required various flowers and herbs. The challenge was to put them together in a way that was romantic, which meant relying on everything movies and TV had taught you.

When Rowena entered the bedroom that night, coming home from some business (most likely a high-stakes backroom poker game), she was met with candles, rose petals scattered across the bed, and you in the midst of it all, trying to look sexy but mostly just looking nervous. “Surprise!” you exclaimed.

“What’s all this?” Rowena asked, looking around the room in confusion. There wasn’t some special occasion she’d forgotten, was there?

“I, uh, got to thinking how we don’t really do the whole romance thing,” you explained, blushing a bright red. “Not that it’s a bad thing! I just thought… maybe, it might be nice. But I don’t really know how to be romantic, so…” you gestured around the room to your work.

A smile crept onto Rowena’s face as she walked further into the room, stepping towards you. “I appreciate the effort,” she said, taking your hands and kissing your cheek. “I know I’m not exactly the most romantic person ever, either, but this is perfect. Thank you.”

“I’m glad you like it,” you said, blushing even more now.

“I love it. And I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

 

**Day 13: S &M**

For as much as Rowena could be considered a sadist, she was also a bit of a masochist, too. It wasn’t a side she showed very often, not even to you, but when she did you were grateful that she trusted you enough to let you see it.

Her arms and legs spread, tied to the bed posts, and blindfolded, she looked surprisingly calm. Serene. The activities you were about to engage in were anything but.

“Well?” she asked. “I’m getting a wee bit bored just waiting here.”

You lightly smacked her thigh. “Be patient,” you chided.

“For what? Love taps?” she mocked. Another thing about Rowena was that even when her masochistic side came out, she was still a sassy bitch. At first, anyway. You wouldn’t have it any other way.

“Don’t test me,” you warned. “Remember: you’re at my mercy.”

She scoffed. “It’s not mercy if you’re not doing anything.”

This time you slapped her face, hard enough for a warning, but not so hard that it would be painful. She gasped in surprise, then grinned. “Now we’re getting somewhere. But still pathetic.”

“These are just warm ups,” you said, hand lowering to wrap around her throat. You didn’t press too hard yet. “Things will get much more interesting later.”

“Do your worst!” she challenged.

A smirk found its way to your face. Oh, you were planning to!

 

**Day 14: Dirty Talk**

Rowena’s voice was the absolute sexiest thing you’d ever heard. It was even worse (or better, depending on how you thought about it) when she was trying to be sexy. She lowered her voice, added a flirtatious tone, and would begin saying things that were very suggestive. Every single time it worked, wrapping you around her finger and hanging onto every word and command.

“This feel good, darling?” she asked, fingers trailing lightly along your body. You nodded, keeping your mouth shut. She’d ordered you to remain quiet and listen to her. No speaking allowed unless she told you to.

“But you want more, don’t you? You want me to slide my hand down between your legs. To touch your clit or maybe slip my fingers inside you. Is that what you want?” You nodded eagerly. She smirked. “And then what? Should I bring you to the edge again and again, but never bring you to satisfaction? Or shall I instead make you cum over and over until you’re begging me to stop? Perhaps I should do both?”

You fought back a moan, heat pooling in your lower stomach as you struggled to keep from pressing your thighs together and attempting to alleviate your growing need for friction. All she had to do was speak and her voice was driving you mad with need.

She watched your struggle with gleeful eyes. Leaning down, breath fanning across your face, she whispered, “Want me to keep going?”

 

**Day 15: Virgin**

It wasn’t at all surprising that you had still been a virgin when you met Rowena. You were shy, a bit insecure, and didn’t really get close to people. Not exactly a combo that led to sex. Rowena was the total opposite; gorgeous, confident, and experienced. So when it came to your first time having sex together, you figured she wouldn’t exactly be thrilled with your lack of experience. **  
**

You’d barely been able to speak the words, admitting that you’d never had sex before. Instead of turning you away, she’d gently teased you at first, saying she’d already known. It was practically written on you. Then she’d turned serious, but understanding and kind.

“You don’t have to do this if you don’t want to,” she’d said. “If you’re still too shy or unsure.”

“I want this.” You’d nodded. “I just… don’t know what to do.”

She’d taught by example first, teaching you what to do by doing it to you first. It had left you breathless and given you your first orgasm that you hadn’t given yourself. After that she encouraged you to do the same to her, guiding you when you weren’t sure what to do, but ultimately letting you figure it out at your own pace.

It wasn’t how you’d pictured your first time, but somehow it was even better than what you could have imagined.

 

**Day 16: Car**

Dean would kill you and Rowena if he found out. His fierce protectiveness of his car, while a bit ridiculous to you (it was just a car), was very well known. And while you weren’t harming or damaging the car in any way, you were sure you and Rowena having sex in the backseat of it would no less infuriate him. **  
**

“Dean’s gonna kill us,” you panted, breaking a kiss for air.

Rowena smirked. “Only if he finds out,” she said, her lips moving down your neck.

“Why does something tell me you’re not even going to try keeping this a secret?” you muttered, leaning your head back against the seat to give Rowena more access.

She chuckled. “Now why would you think that?” Suddenly you weren’t leaning against the seat, but being pushed to lay down. The roof of the car was the only thing within vision until Rowena was above you, hair falling down around both of your faces like a curtain.

“Because you like to stir up trouble,” you said. “And I know you like to press Dean’s buttons. How long have you been planning this?”

She gasped in mock offense. “Me? Planning to have sex with you in Dean Winchester’s beloved car because I know it’ll annoy him? Who do you take me for, darling?” You raised an eyebrow, not falling for her act. She smirked. “Oh, I suppose I’ve been thinking this over for a few weeks now.”

You laughed. “Troublemaker.”

She leaned down to kiss you, murmuring before her lips touched yours, “You love it.”

You really did.

 

**Day 17: Loud**

If there was something Rowena didn’t do during sex, it was holding back. She went all out, giving as good as she got and surrendering herself to the passion and intimacy of the moment. Usually that led to her not holding back any noise, either. And she could be  _loud_.  Oftentimes, she wasn’t unreasonably loud, sometimes she could be downright quiet, but there had been a few times, depending on how intense your activities got, that the people in the hotel rooms next to you would complain about the noise.

Tonight was one of those nights where she letting herself get carried away, her voice echoing off the walls as she cried out.

“I think I may have to gag you,” you teased, nipping her thigh as your fingers kept a steady pace thrusting inside her.

“I’m not  _that_  loud,” she panted, letting out a particularly loud moan as you crooked your fingers.

“The people in the next room are going to start complaining any minute,” you said.

“So?” she asked. “Let them complain. I’ll handle it.”

“You mean you’ll hex them,” you said.

“Same difference!” Her moans were getting louder.

You rolled your eyes but said nothing, watching and listening as she drew closer and closer to her climax, growing louder and louder until she cried out, the loudest she had all night, and came. You worked her through it, her moans lowering in volume until all she could do was pant.

You let out a chuckle. “Yeah, the neighbors are definitely complaining.”

 

**Day 18: Leather**

Leather had never been a thing for you like it was for some people. Sure, you had a leather jacket you wore when it got cold out, but that’s all it was to you. Then you’d let Rowena wear it when she’d underestimated how cold it would be and seeing it on her had somehow sent your mind racing, something she’d noticed almost instantly. **  
**

Now you were waiting on the couch in your hotel room for Rowena to ‘get ready’ and reveal to you whatever surprise she had in mind.

“Time for your surprise!” Rowena said, coming out from the bedroom.

Your eyes widened comically large as you stared at - more like ogled - your girlfriend. Hair falling loose around her face, wearing your jacket over a matching panty and bra set and heels.

“Do you like it?” Rowena asked, smirking at your reaction.

You nodded, silent as you trailed your eyes over her body. “The, uh…” you cleared your throat. “My jacket looks good on you.”

“It does, doesn’t it?” She glanced down, admiring the jacket. “I may have to keep it.”

“Or we could get you your own,” you suggested.

“That’s a good idea, too. Because I think,” she said, heels clicking as she started forward, “I’m going to be wearing it,” she climbed onto the couch, legs on either side of you as she lowered herself into your lap, “quite often.” She pulled you into a kiss and you wrapped your arms around her, one hand grabbing a handful of leather while the other crept under the jacket, trailing up her back. A moment later she pulled away and smiled, wicked and scheming. “I’ll definitely be wearing this quite often.”

 

**Day 19: Mommy**

You’d always found the mommy/daddy kink a bit weird. You didn’t get why people would call each other that in the bedroom and you figured you’d never be one to do it. But then somehow it had become a thing with you and Rowena and suddenly you were officially adding it as something you did in the bedroom. **  
**

She’d start on the bed, telling you to “Come to mummy”, giving you a sly smirk that sent your heart racing. You’d sit next to her. Depending on how long you took to follow her order she’d say “Good girl,” or she’d say, “You didn’t do as you were told. You know what happens to bad little girls who don’t do as they’re told, don’t you?”

If you took too long, she’d punish you. Sometimes it was a simple punishment, like spanking. Other times, she’d pretend to have forgiven you and then touch you, building your orgasm until the brink and then stopping.

You’d cry and whine, “Please, mommy!”

“Don’t start whining,” she’d scold. “This is your punishment.”

You’d be left a trembling, needy mess, aching for her to make you cum, but she’d just watch with lustful eyes, thoroughly enjoying your torment.

“I’ll be a good girl,” you’d beg. “I promise, mommy.”

“Shh, darling.” She’d stroke your hair, calming you. “I know you will be. But for now, just accept your punishment like a good girl.”

And you did, every single time.

 

**Day 20: Hair Pulling**

Rowena was pressed against you, lips meeting yours in a heated kiss as hands roamed over each other’s bodies. Her hands trailed down to rest at your waist. Your hands moved upwards, one resting one on her shoulder while the other crept upwards further, burying itself in her hair. Grabbing a handful of those red, silky stands, you pulled. **  
**

She gasped in surprise as she was suddenly pulled back from the kiss. Your lips moved down to her neck, kissing and gently nipping. “You like this, baby? You like when I pull your hair?” you murmured. Rowena remained silent, eyes closed and caught up in the pleasure you were giving her. You pulled her hair again, harder this time, and she moaned. “Answer me,” you ordered.

“Yes,” she moaned.

“Do you want me to do it more?” you asked.

“Please,” she begged, nodding.

You pulled her hair again, eliciting a groan. You smirked. This was going to be a fun night.

 

**Day 21: Marking**

You couldn’t argue that Rowena had a bit of a possessive streak. It wasn’t serious, but after three hundred years of being betrayed and losing people she cared about, it was difficult not to worry or be protective. In some cases, she could become jealous and a bit territorial, coming over and showing you were hers to whoever was trying to put the moves on you. But she only really showed this side of her during sex. **  
**

She would leave marks up and down your body with her lips and teeth, some darker and more prominent than others. She always made sure at least a few were someplace your clothes couldn’t hide them. ‘ _She’s mine_ ,’ they said. They were almost little marks of ownership. You were your own person, but the marks were a warning to anyone else that you were taken. You relished each and every one.

After all, you’d be a bit of a hypocrite if you didn’t considering you left quite a few marks of your own on her.

 

**Day 22: Sexting**

You watched as the grey bubble appeared, signaling another text from Rowena. Your eyes raced over the words, heart pounding as you did as she commanded and the hand between your thighs sped up. **  
**

You’d been at it for nearly an hour now, with Rowena sending you texts telling you what to do; to speed up or slow down, to stop or keep going. You followed each text to the letter, imagining her whispering those words to you in person, sometimes imagining it was  _her_ hand that was touching you now.

Several more texts followed, some giving you more commands and others praising you, and then your climax hit.

You came down from your high, seeing several text messages from Rowena, praising you and saying she’d wished she’d been there to see your orgasm.

‘Sexting is fun,’ you replied, ‘but let’s do this in person next time.’

 

**Day 23: Forbidden**

“We shouldn’t be doing this,” you panted, even though you could already feel your body responding. **  
**

“And why ever not?” Rowena asked, nipping at your neck.

 _Because we’re enemies. Because Sam sent me to look after you, not to fuck you. Because technically you’re a prisoner right now._  All the many reasons ran through your head, each one saying you needed to stop now. But your mind was steadily becoming more and more crowded, your body and heart saying yes while logic tried telling you no. “We just shouldn’t.”

She scoffed at that, hands slipping under your shirt. Her skin was hot, like fire trailing along your skin, but you could feel her shackles, too, like ice. It sent shivers up your spine.

“I’ve never bothered paying attention to what I shouldn’t do and have always done as I wished. You’d be a lot happier if you did the same,” she said. “Although, I suppose a ‘forbidden encounter’ like this does add an element of excitement, don’t you think?”

You said nothing, but couldn’t help but silently agree. And so you let go of what your mind was telling you, what common sense and logic said, and pushed aside the ‘should nots’. You let your forbidden desires rise up and did exactly what you wanted.

 

**Day 24: Drunk**

You and Rowena stumbled through the door of your hotel room, giggling loudly and clutching onto each other to keep yourselves, and each other, from falling.

“I’m pretty sure that guy learned his lesson,” you laughed.

“Never try to outdrink a Scotswoman!” Rowena exclaimed loudly, her free arm waving grandly. “You’ll never win!”

“Especially if you’re a gorgeous three-hundred year old powerful witch,” you added, closing and locking the door behind you.

“Exactly! Don’t fuck with Rowena MacLeod!”

You both burst out into laughter, collapsing onto the couch when you couldn’t stand any longer. When your laughter started dying down, you wrapped your arms around her and pulled her closer.

“If I shouldn’t fuck with you, does that mean I can’t fuck you, either?” you asked, nipping her ear.

“I’ll allow that,” she said, pressing herself closer to you. “But only for you.”

You pulled her into a drunken kiss and the two of you stumbled towards the bedroom. Tonight was going to be messy and extraordinarily ungraceful, but at least it was going to be fun.

 

**Day 25: Roleplay**

“And what have we here?” you purred, trailing your hand down her arm to the cuffs on her wrists. “The little witch captured by the big, bad hunter.” **  
**

She shivered. “It appears I’m at your mercy,” she said. “All I can do is ask that you show me some.”

“I don’t think so,” you said, momentarily sinking your teeth into a spot on her neck, making her gasp. “You don’t deserve mercy.”

You roughly pushed her against the wall, noticing her smirk for a second before it disappeared back into her faux-worried expression. “You’ve already captured me and blocked my magic. What more can you do to me?”

You stepped towards her, one hand grabbing the chain on the cuffs and bringing her hands above her head, the other resting loosely around her neck. “I’m sure I’ll think of something. And you’ll deserve every bit of punishment you received. You’re a wicked witch, after all.”

This time she smirked and it remained. “Do your worst,” she challenged.

 

**Day 26: Corset**

When you came home, finding Rowena lounging in bed, wearing nothing but a corset and waiting for you with a sly expression was the last thing you were expecting. **  
**

“Surprise, darling?” she asked.

“Very surprised,” you said, nodding. “But not in a bad way.”

Your eyes trailed over her body, lingering on the corset. It was red and black, fairly simple in design, but very effective. It only went around her mid-section, not covering her breasts but rather just supporting them, pushing them up.

A corset wasn’t something you would have considered before, on either one of you, but with Rowena wearing it, you found it ridiculously attractive.

“Good,” she purred. “And there are even more surprises in store tonight. Are you ready?” Her hands trailed over the corset, teasing the clasps keeping it shut.

You couldn’t respond, your mind racing with ideas for what the other surprises may be, but when she crooked her finger in a ‘come hither’ motion, you did as she asked without question. You would definitely be asking her to wear that corset again in the future.

 

**Day 27: Office**

Rowena MacLeod was a successful business woman, both respected and feared by her partners and competitors. You, on the other end of the spectrum, were a lowly intern worth nothing. Yet somehow you’d ended up getting promoted to her personal assistant and were now involved in an office… well, romance wasn’t quite the word you’d use. It was an office something.

Which is how you found yourself regularly being called to her office to ‘assist’ her with something, usually leading to one of you on her desk or kneeling on the floor eating the other out. Today, it was you on the desk with your legs spread wide while Rowena went to work on you.

You let out a moan, your head falling back.

“Shh,” Rowena murmured, raising her head slightly. “We don’t want anyone hearing us, now do we?”

You shook your head, biting your lip as you fought back another moan.

“Good girl,” she praised, lowering her head between your thighs again.

It wasn’t an office romance, but whatever it was you didn’t want to stop.

 

**Day 28: Getting Caught**

You knew it was risky. Hell, getting caught was practically a given. But ever since the two of you had gotten together, it was near impossible for you and Rowena to keep your hands off each other. So, you and Rowena found an empty room where you wouldn’t have to. **  
**

You were both half naked, your shirt and bra removed whilst Rowena’s dress lay in a pile on the floor, when the door opened.

“Are you guys—oh!” Sam exclaimed, eyes widening in surprise.

You and Rowena raced to cover yourselves. “Bloody hell, Winchester! Can’t you knock?” she shrieked.

“What the hell, Sam?” you asked.

“Uh, s-sorry,” he apologized, covering his eyes. “I didn’t think you were, uh…”

“Having sex?” Rowena asked.

His face grew as red as a tomato. “Yes! Or no. I mean—we need you. Just get dressed and come out here. Please.” He quickly left, nearly slamming the door closed behind him.

You and Rowena burst out laughing. The mood may have been ruined, and there was no time left for any other ‘activities’ anyway, but at least getting caught had been surprisingly amusing.

 

 **Day 29** :  **Food play**

Bringing food into the bedroom seemed like it would be needlessly messy to you, but with Rowena’s assurances that it would be enjoyable for both of you, you’d said yes. **  
**

Now you were laying down, blindfolded and instructed not to move, as she lingered above you with a can of whipped cream. She left trails of it along your skin, chilling you slightly and giving you goosebumps. She’d chuckle and you could imagine her satisfied smirk.

Once she was done leaving trails or painting pictures or symbols that were unknown to you, she’d follow each line with her tongue, cleaning the paths she’d created. Then she’d go upwards until she could kiss you and let you have a taste of the sugary-sweetness from the topping.

“What do you think of my idea now?” she asked once the kiss ended, sounding breathless.

“I love it,” you said. “When can we do it again?”

She laughed and it started all over again.

 

**Day 30: Hate sex**

“I hate you,” you growled, grabbing a fistful of her hair and pulling. Her head went back, baring her neck, and you attacked it with your teeth, leaving marks and bruises.

“Oh, really? I hadn’t noticed,” she gasped.

You slapped her. “Shut up!”

All she did was smirk. You slapped her again. This time she retaliated, grabbing you and pushing you down. She straddled you, a hand around your neck as she pulled you into a rough, bruising kiss. You grabbed her arms with enough force to leave behind hand marks.

You really did hate her. You hated her sass, her fiery hair, her knowing smirk, her ability to be gorgeous and confident no matter the situation, her ridiculous accent and dramatic, overthetop way of acting. You hated her. And you hated how much she made you want her.

 

**Day 31: Against a wall**

You gasped as your back hit the wall and soon Rowena was pressed against your front, pulling you into another kiss as your arms wrapped around her. You were, essentially, stuck between a rock and a hard place and you were loving every second. **  
**

“Should we take this to the bedroom?” you asked breathlessly.

“Don’t want to,” she murmured into your neck, kissing her way down as she impatiently tugged at your clothes. “Need you now.”

You leaned your head back, a light thud sounding as it hit the wall, and moaned. Her hands and lips were everywhere, revealing and touching every bit of skin they could find. Once all your clothes were removed, flung somewhere in the room, she grabbed your leg and hooked it around her waist, holding you close so you wouldn’t fall. With a free hand, she reached between your legs. You let out another moan at the hot touch, clutching at Rowena.

The bed may have been more comfortable, and had less risk of you falling, but doing it here and now against the wall was ridiculously hot.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope everyone enjoys this and I want to give a thank you here for Marrilyn's help editing every single one of these


End file.
